


Broken Kingdoms

by Bluecrusader12



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Betrayal, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluecrusader12/pseuds/Bluecrusader12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An APH Cardverse Fanfic. There are five kingdoms, each separate from the other. When the peace and harmony of the five kingdoms turn against each other. There will be betrayal, secrets, lies and love but only one kingdom can superior than the others. Who will win and who will lose? I suck at summarys and titles, so bear with me here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Kingdoms

Alright! I'm going to attempt to write a Cardverse Hetalia fanfic, this will be chapter stories just to make more interesting. Before you start reading, I just want you to understand who is in what kingdom. I have added an extra Kingdom which is consisted of the Nordics even though they aren't an official kingdom or a kingdom that does exist.

Below is a list of Kingdoms and relationships, so you won't get confused about what's going on through out the story.

~Kingdoms~

Kingdom of Power, Spades: Alfred Jones (King), Arthur Kirkland (Queen), Wang Yao (Knave), Matthew Williams (Knight)

Kingdom of Love, Hearts: Ludwig (King), Kiku Honda (Queen), Feliciano Vargas (Knave), Lovino Vargas (Knight)

Kingdom of Wealth, Diamonds: Francis Bonnefoy (King), Erika Vogel (Queen), Basch Zwingli (Knave), Antonio Carriedo (Knight)

Kingdom of Luck, Clovers: Ivan Braginsky (King), Elizabeta Hedervry (Queen), Roderich Edelstein (Knave), Natalia Arlovskaya (Knight)

Kingdom of Cooperation, Aces: Matthias Densen (King), Lukas Bondevik (Queen), Tino V in m inen (Knave), Berwald Oxenstierna (Knight), Emil Steilsson.

~Non-Kingdoms~

Jokers: Gilbert Beilschmidt, Peter Kirkland

~ Relationships ~

Alfred and Arthur: Married for love

Ludwig and Kiku: Arrange Marriage

Francis and Erika: Arrange Marriage

Ivan and Elizabeta: Arrange Marriage.

Erika and Basch: Like Family/Lovers

Ludwig and Feliciano: Friend/Lovers

Yao and Ivan: Secret Lovers

Antonio and Lovino: Secret Lovers

Matthias and Lukas: Married for love

Berwald and Tino: Lovers

Now that you know all five kingdoms and the relationships. I will write the first chapter soon so stay tuned.


End file.
